


Stranger Things

by plutoanonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutoanonymous/pseuds/plutoanonymous
Summary: AU where you and Levi open a coffeeshop together
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Stranger Things

You turn around from the front counter to face Levi when you hear a disgruntled sound of disgust leave his lips. When he sees your confused expression he adds, “I don’t know how you can drink this shitty garbage. There’s no coffee in it. Just creamer and ice.” He places your cup down.

You like your coffee on the milkier and sweeter side whereas your fiance preferred tea, bitter, black tea at that. The two of you differed on a lot of things: the temperature to set the heater on, which movies to watch, who’s day it is to clean the dishes (although Levi usually ends up being the one to do them even if it wasn’t his turn). 

“There’s a reason why the drink is for me and not for you.” You reply as you carry his steaming hot tea to the round table with the best view of outside. You make sure you don’t spill any of it before taking a seat in front of him.

It was a few hours before the two of you opened the coffeeshop for the day and with everything ready, there was time to indulge in some quality time together.

You looked forward to the quietness of the early morning and spending time with your fiance. You often speed up your half of the tasks so there was time leftover before the doors opened just to sit with him. It’s always peaceful.

“I’m thinking we can incorporate a uniform f-”

“No.” Levi interrupts, smugly taking a sip from his tea.

“Well I think I’m gonna wear one. And you’re just gonna look silly not matching with me.” You fold your arms stubbornly across your chest. “Besides you decided the name, remember? I let you have that, so let me have this.”

“You wanted to name the shop Bean Express.”

“And?”

“Bean. Like the name Hange gave to that fucking titan. Yeah, no way.” 

Was its name bean? You wonder to yourself. It feels like forever ago. It feels like a dream. Life back then, could anyone even consider it living?

No. It was merely surviving. That’s it.

You feel a tug on your sleeve and you leave your thoughts. “So, what’s the special item on the menu today?” Levi asks as he observes you with an unreadable expression.

You always liked to switch certain sweets up on the menu so that customers always had the option to try something fresh and new. Today you made a batch of maple pecan danishes and you can’t wait for people to taste them.

“Give me a couple more minutes before I pull it out of the oven and you can find out yourself.” 

It was Levi’s idea to open up a coffee shop together. His proposal shocked you because it came out of nowhere. You were on the bed, curled up with a book before bedtime when he sat by your ankles and placed a hand on you. He started off by assuring you that you had the option to turn down his idea, that it hasn’t been fully fleshed out yet and it came to him on a whim. When he finally spat out that he was thinking of starting a coffee shop, you were floored. You didn’t mean to appear so surprised but you never pegged him as the type. You of course said yes as long as you were allowed to bake whatever your heart desired. And with that, the idea blossomed into reality. You don’t regret a thing, neither does he.

“What would the uniform look like?” Levi suddenly blurts out. He cocks his head slightly to the side and you just can’t hold back your excitement from his sudden interest.

“Just t-shirts that say impresso espresso on them with a cute little design! Oh and maybe some hats?” Levi raises his eyebrows but doesn’t say anything, he just continues drinking from his mug. 

“So, is that a yes?” You lean forward in your chair, excitedly. 

“Is that all?” 

“You want more?” A frown forms on your face.

“If it will make you happy.” 

“We could also wear maid outfits and…and turn this place into a cat cafe!” You are just messing with him at this point, you love teasing Levi. He doesn’t have a look of disgust on his face yet which completely surprises you. A mischievous smile tugs at your lips.

“If that’s what you want, brat.” He says while reaching over to you and wrapping his hand around yours. His touch feels warm and comforting against your skin.

“Shut up. You would never wear a maid’s outfit or let cats in here.”

His thumb rubs circles in your palm. “Stranger things have happened.” 

Levi was right, of course he was right.

Stranger things have happened.


End file.
